


Green Light; Tie Me Up

by firstladymisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstladymisha/pseuds/firstladymisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Cas to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light; Tie Me Up

“You sure?” Cas asks again, his words whispered into the flesh of Dean’s neck. His teeth grazing up to Dean’s jaw. He had asked this what seemed like thousands of times since Dean had brought up the idea the night before. It was Dean’s first time doing this kind of stuff, Cas had done it plenty of times with other people, but this was Dean.  
“Yeah.” Dean stretched his arms out and slowly sat up on the bed, pulling Cas up with him, until Dean sat on the bed and Cas sat with his legs bent and his knees on either side of Dean’s thighs. From this position Cas sat up on his knees and Dean had to look up to see anything more than Cas’s nipples.  
Cas let out a steadying breath and placed a kiss on top of Dean’s head as he pulled himself from Dean’s lap and went to the bedroom door, where a plain white bag sat. Discreet and clean, not what Dean thought he’d get when he and Cas ran to a late night sex shop on the other side of the city at 8 at night.  
They had been a little drunk, and Dean had wanted to wait until they were both sober. If he was gonna be tied up and fucked he sure as hell wanted to remember it by more than a few aspirin and a headache.  
Cas pulled the restraints from the bag and bit open their hard plastic packaging. He toyed with the clasps and hooks and tested them, making sure they would fit alright. He then walked up to Dean and gingerly placed on on each wrist.  
“Too tight?” He asked, his finger dancing across each strap.  
“No, perfect.” Dean flexed under the soft material.  
Cas smirked and attached the matching restraint for each cuff to the headboard of the bed. Dean wasn’t hooked up yet, and Cas took this last chance to ask again;  
“You sure?”  
“Cas,” Dean let out a chuckling breath, “If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have told you I was sure a million time already. Come here.”  
Cas slid across the bed to Dean, and they exchanged a few progressively steamer kisses before Cas pulled back.  
“If it’s too much-”  
“Green, Yellow, Red. I know.” Dean placed a kiss to Cas’s chest before starting to slid out of his jeans, his shirt already littered onto the floor.  
Once Dean was completely naked Cas took each of his wrists, fastening the restraints in place so that Dean was strapped face down to the bed. Soon Castiel followed suit with his own nakedness, sitting on his legs between Dean’s spread legs with a bottle of lube and a condom in hand.  
Cas squoze a small amount onto the tip of his index finger and pressing it’s cold slick feel against Dean’s hole. Cas slowly worked in his finger knuckle by knuckle until he could add another finger. Once Dean was thoroughly warmed up and stretched Cas pulled the condom onto his steadily hardening erection and rubbed the leftover lube onto the head and shaft of his cock.  
Cas shifted his weight form his legs and pressed his thighs against Dean’s, lining himself up with Dean’s ass.  
“Green?”  
“Green.” Dean choked out.  
Cas pushed himself forward, feeling Dean stretch around his width.  
Dean arched his back, pushing back the last few inches of his boyfriend’s hard cock. He groaned and knotted his fingers on the short chains attaching his wrist restraints to the bed frame.  
Cas pulled back and thrusted forward, pulling the meat of Dean’s asscheeks back away from his hole and pounding into him.  
Dean let out small grunts with each tantalizing thrust, but with no way to gain his own relief he relied on the friction of the bedsheets against his cock.  
They kept up the rhythm for a while, the sex harsh and demanding except for when Cas would stop and ask if Dean was okay and he would respond by rutting against the bed and moaning the word ‘green.’  
Dean didn’t get and relief until Cas came with a short grunt and pulled out slickly. He undid Dean’s restants only to switch them so he now faced the ceiling, giving Cas full access to Dean’s cock.  
After ripping off his condom and tossing it in the trash, Cas grasped the base of Dean’s dick and began to lightly suck on the tip, before swallowing down the entire length in one fluid motion, causing Dean’s hips to buck and his wrists to pull against his restraints as a moan escaped his throat.  
Cas pulled back with a slick pop and gave Dean a few hearty jerks before looking up at him.  
“You gonna cum? Hmm?” Cas licked at the head of Dean’s pink sensitive cock, and just like that Dean came with a long groan and a frenzy of shaking muscles.  
Cas smirked and pulled a towel off the floor by the bed, cleaning off them both before unhooking Dean’s restraints. He immediately curled up against Cas’s body, feeling his body against his.  
Cas smiled down at his flushed and panting boyfriend, before wrapping an arm around him and placing a kiss on top of his head.


End file.
